Eggs and Bacon and Home
by Wrong-decision
Summary: "Alexander fucking Hamilton. What are you doing in my kitchen." This time the reply came immediately. "Trying to ignore you so you think I'm not here?" "What the- Alex you're an asshole."


Thank you so so so much for all the sweet comments I've gotten on my other oneshots! They are so motivating it's incredible!

So I thought I'd give you some more!

Enjoy!

The alarm clock was horribly loud.

It was in fact so loud, that John could still hear it from underneath his fort of pillows and blankets, which he had sloppily dumped onto himself an hour ago.

He'd been awake since then, because Alexander had once again forgotten to close the god damn curtains.

"Aleeeeeeex...!"

John's voice echoed through the room, the annoyed tone very obvious.

No answer.

John grumbled some rather rude things into his pillow and considered waiting until the alarm just died, but then reached out anyways.

Finding a phone as small as Alex' while not seeing a thing is quite the task, as he realized when he knocked down his book from the night stand.

Alex was still using an old Sony Ericsson phone.

He refused to get a new one, every one of his friends had to call him or write an actual text instead of messaging him per what's app, and it had gotten ridiculous.

No one knew how the phone even still worked. It was at least eight years old but he insisted on keeping it and whenever it failed he brought it to a store and got it repaired.

They tried to get him a new phone but he just glared at them, simply returned it to the shop the next day and then proceeded to ignore them for an entire week.

Not a funny thing when your grades in politics depend on his help, as John had to realize.

After minutes of randomly patting around the small table, John finally found the phone.

He resisted the urge to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, a thing that would have satisfied him immensely, and put it back instead.

The apartement was quiet.

Every now and then he would hear a small noise from the kitchen and he was sure that Alex was raiding his fridge again.

"Alex?"

Again, it stayed silent. The soft noises from his fridge stopped completely.

John frowned.

Why the heck was he doing that?

"Alexander fucking Hamilton. What are you doing in my kitchen."

This time the reply came immediately.

"Trying to ignore you so you think I'm not here?"

"What the- Alex you're an asshole."

John rolled out of bed, which wasn't his best idea, since he got tangled in the blankets and ended up on the floor.

Alex laughed softly.

"How did you even see that?!"

"Witchcraft and wizardom."

After he managed to free himself, John went into the kitchen, his naked feet making soft, pattering noises on the tiles.

He opened his mouth to complain about Alex emptying his fridge, but stopped mid sentence.

The small table he used for breakfast was set and there were croissants and fresh bread, butter, jam, nutella and, and this was the best thing about it, waffles and scrambled eggs with bacon.

He stared at Alex in confused wonder.

"I... what... Alex?"

Alexander grinned.

He looked messy; his hair up in a small bun, tinted white with flour, and an egg seemed to have landed on his shirt in however way possible. John didn't understand how he had managed that but he also didn't understand Alex in general, so he dropped it.

"What did I miss? Did Jefferson die? Is it someone's birthday?"

Alex chuckled, stepped closer and leaned up to kiss him.

John returned the short peck with one of his own and then went back to being confused.

"Your morning breath smells horrible, do you know that?", Alex asked and John made an indignant noise.

"Don't change the topic! What is it? Is it your birthday? Did I forget your b- No wait, your birthday isn't for another five months... right?"

He looked worried now and Alex laughed.

"It's not my birthday, no. It's similar though. Uh... You see... It's..."

Alex seemed at a lack of words.

Alexander Hamilton seemed at a lack of words!

He breathed in deeply.

"I know it's going to sound dumb and cheesy but it's our anniversary? I mean, of friendship?"

"What."

"A year ago I met you for the first time."

"Oh. Wait. Why do you even remember the exact date?"

"It was... is... really important to me."

John looked at him for a little while and then a wide smile spread across his face.

Alex seemed to breathe out, smiling along, a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"You are the cheesiest fuck, Alex! Where are Laf and Herc then? We all met you at the same time!"

Alex closed his eyes, while waving his hand.

"Oh, I invited them for getting burgers later. You see..."

He looked up at John again, a mischievous smile lighting up his features.

He brushed some imaginary dust off of the front of John's shirt, stepping very close while doing so, and then kept his hand there.

"I have some things in mind that don't work well in combination with those two."

John felt his body heat up at the tone Alex was speaking in.

The fact that his hand was wandering lower now, drawibg small patterns onto his stomach, didn't help.

He glanced at the breakfast table and then back at Alex' smug face.

He took Alex' cheeks between his hands, squishing them a bit, a habit he had started at some point.

"One second."

He rushed to the table, took the plates with the eggs and waffles in his hands and put them into the oven, to keep them warm.

Alex had leaned against the door frame but stood straighter when John came back.

He let out a surprised giggle, when John leaned down in one swift movement and pressed his lips against his.

"So, what exactly did you have in that beautiful, brilliant mind...?"

Alex just grinned and pulled him even closer, hands crossed behind John's neck.

"No birthday without toys, right?"

John beamed.

"By all means, then. Lead the way!"

That's it!

In case you have suggestions or requests, or really just want to tell me nice stuff that motivates me to write more: Feel free to use the comments section!

I hope you liked it!


End file.
